defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Stormwind Council
The Council of Stormwind is the main body of the community service in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Description Basic function of the Stormwind Council is to act as the political body of Stormwind, serving King Varian Wrynn and the population of the Stormwind Kingdom to its fullest. The simplest way to describe the SW Council, or compare it to anything, would be a medieval house of nobles, which take decisions and resolve problems/crises/issues, alongside with their King or in his name and will, with the exception for the fact that the members of the SW council are not gluttonous nobles who only think for themselves. There have been many rumours about corruption within the ranks, but so far none of the people associated with the Council has admitted OOCly or seen any IC proof of such a rumour, which also makes the Council quite a reliable organization within Stormwind for its devotion to what they do. The Stormwind Council also organizes community events associated with the duties and work they do, alongside with the fact they resolve issues between different parties of Role Players within the community, both in character and out of character. Idea is for the Council to be something like a regulatory body or a corner stone within the SW community, where people with issues will have someone to go to with the clear idea that they will help to resolve them. The system with which decisions is taken is a standard majority vote one, the Chairlady/man gives the chance for the ministers to vote on the issue brought forth and its resolution, and the ministers vote over the solution backing up their decision with arguments or abstaining from the vote. Functions go as following: Ministry of Defence, Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Justice, Magic, and Trade. The Council members follow the codex of rules and regulations (see entry: Rules and regulations of the Stormwind Council). The address for Applications for positions in the Stormwind Council, and Letters to the Stormwind Council: The Council of Stormwind The Keep, Stormwind Ministries and Posts Here is the summary of ministerial positions of the Stormwind Council. The Council is looking for deputies to the current positions to divide responsibility and involve more people in the ”council machine," and also welcomes people of importance that ”volunteers” to advise it. Chairperson The Chairperson is technically not a minister but has a place and function within the Council anyway. The Chairperson has the responsibility to lead meetings, ensure order in the Council Chambers during session, calling votes and has the deciding vote in matters where there is a tie. The Chairperson only votes on matters where the Council stands divided. Ministry of Defence The Ministry of Defence now has responsibility for the complete military aspect of the Stormwind Council, replacing the previous ministers of War and Defence. The Minister of Defence is responsible for coordinating defence of the realm and campaigns of conquest made in His Majesty’s name. The Minister of Defence also coordinates with SI:7. Ministry of Magic The Ministry of Magic remains responsible for the magic related matters of the Stormwind Council, including relations with the Kirin Tor. Ministry of Internal Affairs The Ministry of Internal Affairs is responsible for the spiritual, physical, cultural and psychological well being of the citizens His Majesty’s realm. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for the health, education and cultural prosperity of Stormwind citizens, effectively replacing the ministries of Health, Culture and Education. The Minister of Internal Affairs will also work closely with church representatives to ensure the spiritual well being of His Majesty’s subjects. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is the Stormwind Council's link to other nations and effectively works as a grand ambassador. The Minister of Foreign Affairs will be visiting political assemblies of allied nations to ensure good relations, bring back messages and voice concerns of the Kingdom of Stormwind during these assemblies. Ministry of Justice As previously the Ministry of Justice will be responsible for matters of law and justice. The Minister of Justice is tasked with drafting new laws and keeping the magistrate system functional. Ministry of Trade The Ministry of Trade retains its previous areas of responsibility and is as such responsible for matters of commerce and trade. Minister of Trade is responsible for the trade connections of Stormwind, the city harbour's traffic as well as the vacancy of various buildings within the city. Also responsible of keeping the above corruption free and in accordance to the laws of Stormwind. Current Ministers Minister of Defence: ' Colonel Heldrik Brookbarrow '''Minister of Justice: 'Lady Eveline Williams 'Minister of Internal Affairs: ' vacant 'Minister of Foreign Affairs: 'Lord Maelmoor Lightbringer '''(Chairman) Minister of Magic: vacant Minister of Trade: Miss Sky Bloodbath Former Ministries and Ministers Ministry of Justice: Heir'tar Blazesong (resigned), Terenus (resigned), Omanos Galenos (resigned), Nygarth Lighthaven (assassinated), Rinoi Du'nai (impeached due to corruption), Richard Zverenhoff (resigned). Ministryof Internal Affairs: '''Emiraude Whitewing (resigned). '''Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Elegost Dawnweaver, Tiberio Dawnspeaker (removed from office by default when assumed dead). Ministry of Defence: - Sir Beladon Indarys (resigned),' 'Spymaster Helmut Spoon, Eselan Leomin. Ministry of Magic: - Trafalar Drakhunt (impeached due to corruption), Vezullia Astroloxia. Ministry of Trade: - Aramal Blackstone (resigned), Thomas Havelok, Kayle Ravelle, Jenelle Fault. Minister of Chairlady: - Rohwyn Leomin. Minister of Faith: - Fortesgue. Minister of Health: - Rentarn Finje. Minister of Culture: - Julia Angelos. Minister of War - Geldar Angelos. Shadow Cabinet: - Jayse Ravenwest. Category:Alliance community organisations